Depois da festa
by Magalud
Summary: A família Snape volta par acasa depois de uma festa do Dia das Bruxas. No universo da minha fic Os segredos mais bem guardados. Feita para o MiniFest do grupo Snapefest do yahoo.


Título: Depois da Festa  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Het  
Gênero: Drama, Romance  
Classificação: PG  
Personagens ou Casais: SS/OFC  
Resumo: A família Snape volta para casa depois de uma festa de Dia das Bruxas  
Spoilers: OotP.  
Disclaimer: JK, aquela mulher má, é dona deles, e o pior é que eu também termino judiando deles, tadinhos.  
Alertas: Essa fic é ambientada dentro do universo de uma outra fic minha, chamada Os segredos mais bem guardados. Acho que você não precisa ler aquela para entender essa aqui, mas vai ficar bem mais fácil.  
Avisos: Cris, minha beta mais x-press, deu uma olhada. Se ficou alguma bobagem, a culpa é toda minha  
Notas: Feito para o primeiro MiniFest de Festas de Fim de Ano do SnapeFest 2005.

**Depois da festa**

– Olha só, mamãe, eu ganhei um esqueleto.

– Que lindo, filhinho. E ele brilha no escuro também. Gostou da festa?

– A-ham!

– E você, filha, gostou?

– Não sei, mamãe. Foi tão diferente dos outros Dias das Bruxas, sem mágica.

– Pois eu achei muito boa a idéia de uma festa Muggle em plena Hogwarts.

– Grunf.

– Não me venha com essa, Severus. Você foi a alma da festa. Todo mundo adorou sua fantasia.

– Mamãe, papai foi de Muggle?

– Não, querido, os Muggles não se vestem assim. Papai estava fantasiado de um personagem de um filme muito famoso.

– O que é filme?

– É um jeito Muggle de fazer figuras se mexerem. Lembra daquela história que eu contei do Leão, da Feiticeira e do Guarda-Roupa? Pois é,o filme do personagem do papai era parecido com esse.

– E você também se fantasiou de filme?

– Isso mesmo.

– Fantasia é da hora.

– Ártemis, onde você aprendeu a falar assim?

– Tio Fred e Tio George me ensinaram, papai.

– É a última vez que deixo um Weasley perto da minha família.

– Não seja assim, Severus. Arthur e Molly estavam tão animados na festa.

– E o que era aquela fantasia deles?

– Romeu e Julieta. Severus, você leu o livro.

– Quando chegarmos em casa, vou queimar essa roupa. Não só a roupa, mas tudo o mais dessa festa absurda que Albus inventou.

– Buáááá! Mamãe, papai vai queimar meu esqueleto de brinquedo!

– Não, ele não vai não, Lucas. Papai só está rabugento. Pronto, não precisa mais chorar. Severus, por favor.

– Então posso ficar com minha fantasia de minfa?

– O correto é ninfa da floresta, e você vai poder ficar com ela, sim, querida. Ninguém vai queimar nada quando chegarmos em casa. A gente pode aproveitar a fantasia no próximo Dia das Bruxas.

– Eu vou querer ir com a fantasia igual à do tio Harry!

– E você sabe do que ele estava fantasiado?

– Não.

– Ele foi vestido de Sinbad. Daquela história que nós lemos, lembra?

– E o Sinbad usava aquelas roupas, mamãe?

– Usava, porque ele vivia há muito tempo, num lugar muito distante.

– Mas o tio Harry também lutou contra monstros, que nem o Sinbad, não foi, mamãe? Mas foram outros monstros, né?

– Isso mesmo. Papai ajudou tio Harry.

– Então por que Papai não foi de Sinbad também?

– Grunf.

– Acho que papai não gosta de usar turbante, Lucas.

– Nunca nossa casa pareceu tão longe.

– Já estamos chegando, querido.

– Grunf.

– E como é o nome de sua fantasia, mamãe?

– Mortícia Addams. Você gostou, filha?

– Você ficou com o cabelo pretinho. Igual ao do papai.

– É uma peruca.

– O que é peruca?

– Um cabelo falso Muggle.

– O papai também tá com uma peruca?

– Não, querida, papai só deu um jeito no cabelo para ficar parecido com o personagem.

– Eu quero usar faluca!

– É peruca. E acho que você já está pronto para ir para cama quando chegarmos, mocinho.

– Sim, é assombroso que você ainda esteja acordado. Deve ser culpa de todo aquele açúcar que Albus lhe deu.

– Mas eu quero ouvir uma historinha antes de dormir, mamãe!

– Só umazinha então. Está na hora de todos irem dormir. Quando chegarmos, Winky já deve ter ido dormir.

– A Héstia também?

– Você sabe que essa é a hora que a Héstia gosta de ir comer. Ela vai caçar enquanto você está dormindo. Pronto, já chegamos, olha lá a casa.

– Graças a Merlin. Grunf.

– Lucas, não corra! Ártemis, vá pegar seu irmão.

– Mal posso esperar que essa noite acabe.

– Você até que se divertiu, confesse. Todo mundo só olhava para você e sua fantasia.

– E você diz que eu me diverti?

– Os alunos que vinham de família Muggles reconheceram você na hora. Essa pode ser sua fantasia padrão para os próximos Dias das Bruxas. É uma série de filmes muito conhecida, e trata do fantástico e do sobrenatural. Sem contar que terminou virando até sexy.

– Mesmo?

– Claro: capas compridas, roupas pretas, um homem pálido e misterioso, de cabelos bem pretos... Severus, o papel foi feito para você.

– Ah, lar, doce lar.

– Isso, sente-se aí que vou colocar as crianças na cama. Depois eu e você vamos tirar nossas fantasias e fazer outras.

– Preciso tirar essa... essa... coisa do meu cabelo.

– Chama-se brilhantina. Nenhum Conde Drácula que se preze dispensa a brilhantina e esse cabelo puxado para trás. Você reclamou, mas ficou um Drácula supersexy.

– Você anda insistindo nessa palavra. Vou acabar acreditando.

– Fale baixo. Deixa só eu terminar com as crianças. Vou querer que você venha me beijar, meu doce vampiro.

– Já fui chamado de coisa pior.

– Essa noite você vai ouvir coisas que nunca ouviu antes.

– Você vai me fazer gostar de Dia das Bruxas, Rebeca. Albus vem tentando há anos, e você vai conseguir.

– Oh, bem, ele vai gostar de ter a garantia de um Conde Drácula nas próximas festas. Não tire a fantasia até eu voltar. Deixe que eu darei um... tratamento especial a ela.

– Oh. Não demore.

– Depende das crianças.

– Crianças, é hora de dormir!

E os meninos notaram que aquele era o tom de voz do papai quando ele não admitia ser desobedecido.

**The End**


End file.
